¿Un sádico y una china, juntos?
by Valeria-Nyan
Summary: Hay un refrán que dice: "Mientras mas te pego, mas te quiero", sin duda ese refrán esta hecho para Kagura y Sougo. Esta Historia es de la pareja: OkiKagu.
1. Nunca te metas en los planes de Sougo

¿Un sádico y una china, juntos?

Holiwis-wis, esta es una Historia que espero que les guste, de la pareja OkiKagu. La he estado haciendo durante unos días, y la he corregido miles de veces. (Subconsciente: ¡Mentirosa! Lo has corregio solo... *Contando con sus dedos* ¡10 VECES! N.A: ¡Shh! ¡Calla, sub!) Espero que les guste, y espero que estén bien las personalidades de los personajes y me hubiera adaptado a el ambiente de Gintama (N.A: No es un Anime mio. Sub: Nunca podría ser tuyo. N.A: Ya cállate) Eeeen fin (Sub: Tu Historia sera cancelada si le robas la frase a Germán Garmendia) Yyy bueno, acepto criticas y ¡Vamos allá!

Capitulo Nº1: Nunca te metas en los planes de un Sádico, a meno que quieras perder lo que mas amas.

Kagura miro aburrida a su alrededor, nada peculiar. Shinpachi cantando karaoke como una niñata, corrección, Shinpachi cantando como niñita, Gin-chan tomando y Sadaharu causándole una hemorragia cerebral, la vieja y su gata puta hablando. Apoyo su mejilla contra la mesita del bar y suspiro, queriendo llamar la atención.

Era un típico lunes, todos trabajaban y bueno, ellos… Ellos no hacían nada. Esta mañana Shinpachi llego a casa, y saludo como siempre. Comimos como siempre, peleamos como siempre, hasta que vimos televisión. Ketsuno Ana se casaba y bueno, Gin-chan no lo tomo muy bien.

_¿Cómo es que el amor vuelve tan estúpidos a los hombres?_

Miro a Gintoki, era como si estuviera sufriendo. _No lo entiendo_, murmuro en su subconsciente, _es imposible sufrir por una persona_. Y peor en el caso del fracasado de Gintoki, que no la conocía.

Se levantó sin ánimo alguno y camino hacia el costado del fracasado. Empujo a Sadaharu, y se acercó al oído de Gintoki, tratando de ignorar el moribundo olor de cerveza que emitía.

-¡Gin-chan! ¿Ya nos vamos?-grito.

Gintoki con molestia la aparto de su oreja y esta cayó al piso. El borracho rebusco en su bolsillo, tratando de sacar algo de dinero. Y era claro que estaba realmente borracho, nunca le daría dinero a una monstruo come sukonbu.

-¡Toma, toma! ¡Hoy en día los niños solo quieren dinero!

Kagura miro la mano de Gintoki.

-Pero…

_¡¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta que quería que hablaran con ella?! Ah, sí. Se olvidaba que su actual familia era completamente estúpida y no podía comprender a una mujer. Ya que uno moriría virgen y el otro moriría de sobre-dosis de azúcar antes de conseguir a una mujer que lo quiera. Aunque tenía a Sa-chan, pero esa chica era una completa sado-madoquista, y quería hacer juegos malos con Gin-san._

-Toma, toma. Ahora anda, ve a comprarte algo.

Gintoki le dio plata, y ella con ojos llorosos los miro a los dos. Dinero, Gin-chan, dinero, Gin-chan…

-¡No lo quiero!

Tiro el dinero en la cara de Gintoki y giro en sus talones, apretando los puños fuertemente. Llamo a Sadaharu ante las atentas miradas de todos, y luego salió junto a Sadaharu persiguiéndola detrás.

-¡Oi, no desprecies el dinero así! Si tuviera más dinero, Ketsuno Ana me querría…-susurro con un aura de tristeza lo último.

Se mordió el labio pensante, no quería volver a casa hasta que supiera que todos estarían durmiendo y volvería si tuviera hambre. No podía arriesgarse a perder su preciado orgullo por unos perdedores.

-Sadaharu, de todas maneras tendremos hambre, ¿Cierto?

El perro ladro en respuesta, agitando la cola.

Entro sin mirar a nadie, y resentida tomo el dinero.

-No me esperen, volveré tarde-aru-dijo antes de salir de la tienda de la vieja cobradora.

Camino con Sadaharu, llorando mientras comía Sukonbu. Y sin darse cuenta llego al rio, se sentó en una banca y mastico el agrio Sukonbu.

-¡Es injusto-aru!-dijo-Nunca me hacen caso, ¿No es injusto, Sadaharu?

El perro se sentó a su lado y ella lo acaricio mientras siguió llorando, sosteniendo su paraguas en una de las manos. Miro el sol esconderse, y pensó en volver. Pero cambio de idea al recordar de cómo se fue, y de que tendría su orgullo por el suelo al ver sus caras de:

_-¿Qué pasa, Kagura-chan? ¿Te arrepientes?-Gintoki la miraría burlonamente._

_-¡Oi, Kagura-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas a mí y no a Gin-chan?_

Sí, de seguro eso dirían.

-¡No volveré, Sadaharu! ¡Han sido unos idiotas conmigo-aru!

-¿No te dije que te hace mal fumar, china?

Dos ojos rojos sin expresión alguna, la miraban. Era el rey sádico, su pose era despreocupada y su humor cambio de aburrimiento a entretenimiento al molestarla. Kagura se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y miro hacia otro lado.

Se levantó y se sentó en el suelo con Sadaharu al costado, pero lejos de él.

-¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Danna no te permitió fumar en casa? ¿Te quitaron tus cigarri- dijo Sougo persiguiéndola sin más.

-¿No puedes molestar a tu novia? Ah, sí. No tienes-dijo Kagura interrumpiéndolo.

-El bastardo de Hijibaka ha salido y eres la única persona a la cual puedo molestar… Y tal vez torturar. Y déjame decirte que tengo a muchas chicas detrás de mí.

Torturar, torturar, torturar. La palabra resonó en su mente y se imaginó al sádico haciéndolo, pero no en forma pervertida, si no de verdad. Aunque los dos ejemplos eran pervertidos.

-Vete antes de que te de una patada y te deje estéril-murmuro ella.

Sougo no la podía ver, pero estaba sonrojada. Aquel pensamiento no era bueno para ella.

-¿Qué dices, china?

-Lo has escuchado, sádico. ¿O tu cerebro es TAN pequeño que no puede procesar unas simples palabras?-remarco "TAN".

Kagura se paró y miro a Sougo intentando predecir sus movimientos, al igual que él.

Unas auras emanaban de los cuerpos de ambos y Sougo dio el primer movimiento. La espada de Sougo choco contra el paraguas de Kagura. Sadaharu miraba los movimientos de ambos, inclinando la cara al escuchar la espada y el paraguas golpeándose.

La pelea siguió y siguió hasta la noche al igual que la lluvia, aun nadie caía. Sadaharu hace rato ya se había ido y lo que más le molestaba a Kagura era que los idiotas no se habían preocupado en buscarla.

Imagino a Gintoki y Shinpachi, riéndose mientras ella estaba alejada. Mirándolos, tratando de que le presten la atención que sus padres no le dieron.

-¡No te desconcentres, china!

Sougo la saco de su mundo de una patada y cayó al piso. Lo miro desde abajo y el sonrio burlonamente.

-¿¡A quien llamas china, perro!?

-¿¡A quien llamas perro, perra!?

Kagura se paró, intentando intimidar. Pero, aun así, sabía que Sougo le ganaba por mucha altura. Y eso no le servía. Incluso la hizo enojar más cuando se agacho con una sonrisa burlona e hizo un signo de que prosiga. Kagura trato de patearle y este la detuvo con una mano, pero resbalo y cayó rodando.

-Oi, china, no siento el piso-dijo Sougo cayendo hacia el rio.

-Yo tampoco, perro-murmuro Kagura.

La expresión facial de Sougo era totalmente serena, el opuesto de la de ella… Que parecía que iba a morir.

-¡Ayúdame, idiota!

Kagura coloco sus dos manos sobre el cabello de Sougo tirándolo.

-¡Suéltame, niñata! ¡No toques mi cabello!

-¡Diras pelo, peeelo! ¡Animal!

-¡Mira quién habla de animales! ¡Mounstro marimacho!

-¡Urusai, BAKA, B-A-K-A!-deletreo.

Kagura pateo la cara de Sougo intentando sujetarse de algún objeto, pero fue en vano. Ambos cayeron al rio. Kagura salió a la superficie, pero aun queriendo salir no podía contra la corriente.

-¡Oi, china! ¿¡Estas bien!?

-¡Sácame, bastardo!

Kagura pataleo, pero no veía a Sougo por ningún lado. Golpeo contra una roca y cayo desmayada. Trataba de no cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que el sádico le haría algo. Pero aun cuando quiso, no pudo. Sin duda, mataría a ese bastardo cuando despertara.

Por otro lado Sougo ya había salido del rio con éxito.

-¡Oi, china marimacha! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sougo observo en la orilla del rio, a lo lejos vio una figura sobresalir del agua. Se zambullo en el agua y la tomo del pie, sacándola de allí. Hace unos minutos había llegado a esa orilla, pero no la localizaba, y Danna lo mataría si algo llegase a pasarle.

Porque aunque Gintoki no lo demostrara, la quería mucho. Era como amor de padre a hija, aunque las situaciones en las que a veces se encontraba… Parecía pedofilia.

-Idiota-murmuro mirándola-Eso te pasa por querer superar a tus mayores. Tsk.

La recostó en la orilla y se la quedó mirando. Su piel era realmente pálida, quedarían unas marcas perfectas si alguien la lastimara… Se relamió el labio y observo como intentaba abrazarse a sí misma, seguía lloviendo y si seguían allí, se resfriarían. Se sacó su casaca del Shinsengumi y se la coloco, delineando la piel pálida de sus brazos con el dedo.

_El negro le quedaba realmente bien, remarcaba su piel y… ¿Are? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Are? ¿Me habré golpeado contra una roca? ¿Are? Sí, eso debe ser_.

No quería cargarla, pero si era la única forma de llevarla lo haría. La subió en su espalda (a lo que casi siempre le llaman "capachun") y enrosco sus piernas a su cintura, para luego sostenerlas.

Camino bajo la lluvia, y realmente no sentía frió. El pecho de Kagura emanaba calor, aunque no tuviera mucha delantera. Sonrió voluntariamente al pensar cómo se enojaba al decir eso, aunque era verdad, no tenía.

_Se siente… lindo._

Ella era una de las personas a la cual le encantaba hacerla enojar. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Kagura apretarlo más contra ella y su respiración contra su cuello, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba como se sentía.

Diviso la casa de Danna a lo lejos y suspiro, Kagura pesaba.

-¡Oi, despierta, llegamos!-canturree-Oiii…

-¡Cállate!-me grito en el oído-Aun no quiero despertar Papi, despierta al bastardo de Kamui y luego vuelves por mí… Si me tratas de levantar, te arrepentirás-aru.

_¿Quién diablos es Kamui? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué me interesa? Ha de ser un chico al cual acosa, sí. Nadie se podría enamorar de ella. ¿Y porque me lo pregunto? Todo es culpa del bastardo de Hijibaka, sí, todo es su culpa. Hoy no lo intente matar, (Nº Infinito y más allá), eso debió afectar mi cabeza. Cuando llegue romperé su frasco favorito EDICION LIMITIDA SUPER DELUXE DE LOS AÑOS XXX… X de Mayonesa._

Suspire y la solté, ella se sobresaltó al caer y se paró rápidamente señalándome.

-¡OMAI, ¿Qué me has hecho?!

_Muchas cosas en mi mente. Tengo látigos en el Shinsengumi, ¿Vienes?_

-Llegamos-dije ignorando su pregunta.

Miro la casa de Danna y me miro, cerro fuertemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños.

-No quiero entrar, esos idiotas estan alli-susurro.

-¿Eh?-dije confundido-Si hablas con tu voz de rata no podre escucharte.

Frunció su ceño, me miro y luego desvió la mirada. Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón a causa del frio. La mire como si se estuviera decidiendo, y la verdad que no entendía.

_Si sigue así, me iré. Tengo cosas que hacer, como… Molestar al bastardo de Hijibaka._

-¡No quiero entrar!-me grito-No puedo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Miro a todos lados buscando una solución y giro hacia mí con los ojos cerrados, y los abrió.

-¿Me dejarías dormir en el Shinsengumi?-dijo haciendo puchero.

-No-dije rapidamente.

Comencé a caminar hacia el Shinsengumi.

-¡Oye, por…!-chasqueo la lengua molesta-¡Por favor!

Me detuve insinuando una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Uhh, delicioso chantaje. Desearía escuchar mi nombre de parte de ella, al menos una vez. Ademas, podría burlarme de ella luego._

-¿Por favor qué?

-Por favor, Sougo-idiota-dijo.

Sonreí internamente al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-Tendrás que preguntarle a Kondou-san-dije.

-Sí.

-¿Si, que?

-Sí, gracias. Sádico.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el Shinsengumi, por una parte me gustaría molestarla de noche y por otra no quería que Danna me matara si le hiciera algo. Cuando llegamos el bastardo de Hijibaka… digo Hijikata salió y me miro enojado.

**Seguimos con Kagura…**

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Mayora… Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi.

-No te importa-dijo Sougo.

-¡Tu…! ¿Oi, que hace esa niña aquí? Es tarde, ¿O la trajiste a la fuerza? No sabía que eras pedófilo, Sougo.

-¿Dónde está el gorila?-pregunto Kagura ignorando el anterior comentario del Vice-Comandante.

-Pues…

-¡Kagura-chan!-grito el gorila-san viniendo hacia ella.

-Oh, allí estas gorila. ¿Puedo dormir en el Shinsengumi por hoy?

Kondou venia corriendo mientras lloraba porque Otae lo había rechazado y golpeado por haberla acosado mientras trabajaba. Kagura reacciono rápido y lo pateo lejos de allí.

-¡Adiós, Kondou-san!-dijo Sougo despidiéndolo con una mano.

-¡Oiiii! ¡¿Qué has hecho niña Yorozuya?!-le grito Hijikata.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Kagura mirando como el gorila volaba.

-¡No pareces sentirte apenada!-grito Hijikata haciendo señas.

-¡Si quieres quédate!-grito Kondou por los aires.

Kagura miro a Sougo con una sonrisa de victoria combinada con una burlona, mientras ingresaba al Shinsengumi. Sougo la miro desde atrás, y luego de que la china entrara sonrio sádicamente. Ella simplemente no sabía lo que les esperaba esta noche.

-Oi, Sougo-el susodicho volteo a mirar a Hijikata, ocultando la sonrisa-No se lo que tramas, pero te estar vigilando.

-No lo necesitas, Hijibaka.

-¿¡Como me haz llamado!? Algún día te matare mientras duermas.

-Seria una pena que tu sagrado pote de Mayonesa se rompa.

Sougo saco de su espalda un pote brillante y Hijikata lo miro horrorizado.

-O-o-o-o-oiiii... S-Sougo, cu-cuidado con e-eso.

Sougo corrió riendo con el pote en sus manos mientras Hijikata lo perseguía atrás.

-¡OIIIIIIII! ¡SOUGOOO!


	2. Nunca te fíes de una niña, idiota

Holiwis-wis. Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo acabo de hacer. Y creeeo que me salio bien, no se ustedes juzguen, queridos/as lectores/as. Pero, aun asi, no creo que me haya salido muy bien las personalidades de cada uno. De todas maneras, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. La pala y el pozo :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: No te fíes de una niña, idiota.<p>

-¡Chicos!-grito el Comandante del Shinsengumi, más conocido como Gorila.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían, sentados en el frio piso de madera con la espalda recta. En la esquina del cuarto, recostado en la pared, se veía al Capitán Okita Sougo, con sus típicos lentecillos rojos cubriendo sus ojos. El Vice-Comandante, Toushirou, se encontraba al costado del Comandante. Y más atrás se veía a una niña tratando de cerrar su paraguas.

-Hoy, la niña de la Yorozuya, se quedara a dormir en el Shinsengumi. Saluda, Kagura-chan.

Kagura levanto la mirada y chasqueo la lengua.

-Hola, bastardos del Shinsengumi.

Kagura alzo la mano, saludándolos, con una expresión tranquila.

-¡Oi, ¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¿¡Lo ha escuchado Kondou-san!?-grito Hijikata con una venita marcada.

-Es una adolescente, déjala Toushi-dijo Kondou negando.

-¡Esa niña no es una adolescente! ¡Es una malhablada, malcriada y…!

Hijikata se quedó boquiabierto al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Kagura se aferró al Comandante lagrimeando, mientras este miraba a Toushirou y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Gorila, ¿Te das cuenta como me ha llamado?!

-Eso ha sido grosero de tu parte Toushi, discúlpate.

-¡¿Siquiera te has dado cuenta cómo te ha llamado?!

-Vamos, Toushi, discúlpate-dijo Sougo burlonamente.

Hijikata volvió la vista hacia Kagura, quien debajo del brazo protector de su Comandante, lo miraba sacándole la lengua.

_¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Bastardo…-dijo Kagura en su mente._

_¡Esa niñata…!-pensó Hijikata._

-Lo siento…

Hijikata dio media vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo, con un rubor en sus mejillas. Mientras maldecía mentalmente a la niña, quien se reía mientras señalaba su palma, diciendo mudamente: Lo tengo en la palma de mi mano, idiota.

-Bueno, en este momento, elegiremos el cuarto de Kagura-chan-dijo el Comandante ignorando totalmente el comportamiento de la niña-¿Algún voluntario?

Silencio.

-Entonces, elegiré yo. ¡Toushi!

El Vice-Comandante volteo molesto y negó.

-Lo siento, pero me tacharan de pedófilo. No quiero ser igual que al adicto al azúcar…

-¿Qué no lo eras?-dijo Sougo.

-Gin-chan me dijo que no estuviera a solas con Mayora-bastardo-dijo Kagura y luego susurro lo suficiente fuerte como para que todos escucharan-¿Sabes, gorila? Una vez me dijo que si lo acompañaba a lo oscurito me daría dulces.

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Y eso no es todo, también está interesado en mis amigas. Las mira sentado en la banca del parque. Esperando a que se regresen solas, para así… ¡BOOM!-grito haciendo una expresión con sus manos-Hacerles cosas inapropiadas. Como meter su pala en el pozo.

Todos miraron mal al ruborizado Vice-Comandante.

-¡OIIII, ¿Qué estás hablando?! ¡MENTIROSA! ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON METER LA PALA AL POZO? ¡ESOS NOS SON PENSAMIENTOS DE UNA NIÑA KONDOU-SAN!

A Hijikata se le marco una segunda vena latiente, muestra de la poco cordura que le quedaba. Antes de poder explotar y mandar al espacio a la niña de la Yorozuya. Es más, se preguntaba dónde estaría el adicto al azúcar como para no poder cuidarla.

-Bien, entonces, dormirás con Sougo. Podrán congeniar y convertirse en buenos amigos. ¡Un final feliz para todos!

Lo mencionados se miraron con rabia, y los presentes miraron al Comandante, susurrando en sus mentes: Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Gorila-san idiota.

-¡Objeción!-grito Kagura levantando la mano, y "accidentalmente", tirándole un puñetazo a Kondou quien se tapó la nariz, manchando su mano de sangre-¡Gin-chan me dijo que ese sádico me quiere hacer juegos malos!, y yo confió en Gin-chan y-

-No me gustan las chicas planas-dijo Sougo interrumpiéndola.

A Kagura se le marco una venita, y se le hizo una sombra oscura en los ojos.

-¡Oi, Sougo!-le riño Kondou-¿Cómo le vas a hablar a Kagura-chan así? Mírala, es una señorita por donde le veas.

-Yo solo veo a una china marimacha y plana como una tabla.

-¿¡Qué haz…

El piso se hizo hueco cuando Kagura salto, tirándole una patada a Sougo.

-…dicho!? ¡Mira, mira bien, perro!

Kagura se señaló la zona y le pego.

-Yo… ¡No veo nada!

-¡Oiii, Capitán!-grito Yamazaki tratando de calmarlos-¡No peleen!

-¡Tú no te metas!-gritaron Kagura y Sougo, sacándolo de una patada de la pelea.

K.O. para Zaki-chan.

Sougo la empujo y desenvaino su katana. La pelea empezó nuevamente y todos la miraron atentamente. Pestañearon dos veces seguidas y se levantaron.

-Bueno, que descansen-dijo el Comandante yéndose.

-Que disfrutes tu noche, idiota-se despidió Hijikata de Sougo.

Los demás, levantaron al delirante Yamazaki y para cuando Kagura y Sougo se dieron cuenta, el cuarto se encontraba vacío. Se miraron nuevamente y resoplaron, Sougo camino hacia su cuarto y Kagura lo siguió desde atrás. Okita sonrio sádicamente mirando de reojo a Kagura, su plan iba bien.

SOUGO 1 – KAGURA 0

Cuando llegaron al cuarto entraron y se dieron cuenta que había dos futones. Kagura suspiro aliviada y se hecho a la derecha, dejando su paraguas en una esquina. Sougo miro sus movimientos y se mordió la lengua.

-¿Qué? ¿Dormirás así, china?

Kagura asintió con los ojos cerrados. Busco entre sus cosas y volviendo al lugar anterior, se agacho ante ella y le tiro una camisa vieja que había encontrado suya en la cara. Kagura abrió los ojos molesta, la expresión se le borro al ver la prenda. Se sentó y la miro.

-¿Qué esperas? No te pasara nada, no me gustan las planas-dijo Sougo parándose.

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Dónde te cambiaras?-murmuro Kagura.

-Aquí, ¿Dónde esperas a que me cambie?

-¿Dónde me cambiare yo?

-Aquí, ahora cállate. Tu voz es lo último que quisiera escuchar antes de dormir.

En el tiempo en que ella estaba parloteando Sougo ya se había cambiado.

-Oi…

Sougo volteo y se sorprendió al recibir un zapatazo en la cara.

SOUGO 1 – KAGURA 1

-¡No mires, perro pervertido!

-¡Oi, ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!-se sobo la cara.

Se paró y la miro, se quedaron mirando. Sougo se tapó la boca antes de comenzar a reírse, señalando la camisa que llevaba puesta Kagura.

-¿¡De que te ríes!?

-¡Te queda enorme!

SOUGO 2 – KAGURA 1

Siguió riéndose y cerró por un momento los ojos, dejándose llevar por la risa, cuando nuevamente los abrió otro zapato cayo en su cara. De seguro dejaría una marca mañana.

SOUGO 2 – KAGURA 2

-¡Auch! ¡Deberías estar agradecida! Muchas chicas quieren probarse mi camisa-dijo Sougo egocéntricamente-Oi, ¿Me estas escuchando, idiota?

-Cállate, estúpido sádico. Ojala mueras en tus sueños.

Kagura llevaba el cabello suelto, su camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué miras? No me digas que te gusto-murmuro burlona.

-Ya te lo dije. No me gustan las planas.

SOUGO 3 – KAGURA 2

-Como sea.

Kagura giro en sus talones y salió de aquel cuarto. _¿Qué tienen las chicas con pechos? ¿Es algún puto problema con su cuerpo? No era culpa suya si era completamente plana. Estúpido perro pervertido._

-¿Dónde vas?

Sougo le dio un buen susto.

-¿Quieres matarme, idiota?

-Probablemente. ¿Dónde vas?

SOUGO 4 – KAGURA 2

-A donde me lleve mi nariz, en otras palabras. Tengo hambre.

Coloco sus dos manos en su pequeña cintura mirándolo de mala gana.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Te gusto?-dijo Sougo levantando una ceja.

-Qué asco, no. No me gustan los chicos con cara de niña.

SOUGO 4 – KAGURA 3

Sougo se molestó ante el comentario, pero no lo dejo notar.

-Tu…-dijo dejando mostrar su enojo en la voz.

-Calla, perro. Tengo hambre, muéstrame la cocina.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Sougo se colocó de rodillas, burlándose de su tamaño.

SOUGO 5 – KAGURA 3

Kagura lo tomo de su hombro, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sougo malinterpreto la situación y abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido. Kagura sonrio maliciosamente, y se relamió los labios, riéndose.

-Oi, ¿Qué haces?

Ella lo cayó con un dedo y se acercó a su oreja. En esta situación cualquiera comprendería otra cosa, era el caso de Sougo. Quería empujarla y gritarle, pero no podía. Simplemente se quedó quieto. Esperando lo que creía que iba a pasar.

-Si no lo haces…

El primer susurro de la china, hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de su columna vertebral.

-Le diré a Gin-chan que dormí contigo. No quieres que eso pase. ¿Cierto, perro? ¿Te imaginas lo que haría Gin-chan al enterarse de que su pequeña durmió con un sádico?

SOUGO 5 – KAGURA 10

Kagura lo alejo de ella riendo y Sougo se calmó. _¿Cómo pude pensar que algo así pasaría, y no me moví? Diablos, de seguro tengo sueño-_se dijo a si mismo varias veces.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, maldita china.

-Ah, y otra cosa. Desde ahora serás mi perro-dijo Kagura sonriendo.

-¿¡Eh!?

-¡Shh! No querrás que Gin-chan se entere, perro.

SOUGO 5 – KAGURA 15

-Maldita…

-¡Vamos! Tengo hambre, perro.

Sougo la miro caminar desde atrás, mientras ella pensaba en voz alta que comería. Y por un segundo, solo por uno, pensó que tal vez quería que hubiera sucedido algo más que solo un susurro.


	3. Todo por un pote de Mayonesa

Holiwis-wis, espero que les guste este capitulo y perdón por tardar días en subir. ¡Salseo, salseo!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Todo por la mayonesa.<p>

-Oi, ¿Te vas a comer todo, china?

Sougo miro aburrido como Kagura se comía todo lo que hallaba en el refrigerador al costado de ella, ambos se encontraban sentados en el frio piso de madera del Shinsengumi.

-Est-o es d-elicios-o-dijo atorándose al comer.

Kagura paro de comer, y miro algo asqueada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Mierda?-dijo sacando el objeto que le causaba repugnancia.

-¡No toques eso!

-¿Qué pasa si se me cae?

Kagura hizo ademan de votar el pote de mayonesa que se encontraba en la palma de su mano, mientras que Sougo la miraba molesto.

-¡Te dije que lo sueltes!

Kagura salto por el grito de Sougo y se le resbalo el pote de mayonesa debajo del refrigerador, miro molesta a Sougo y le tiro un zape en la cabeza.

-¿A quién crees que le hablas así, perro? Respeta a tú hermosa e inigualable Ama.

Sougo chasqueo la lengua y empujo a Kagura al piso, la luz del refrigerador aun los alumbraba, pero lentamente, esta se fue cerrando dejándolos en una oscuridad.

-¡Se supone que romperé esa mayonesa en la cara de Hijioki!

-¿¡Crees que me importa!?-se rio a carcajadas-¡Perro estúpido! ¡Soy tu Ama, respétame!

-¡Cállate! ¡Maldita china!

-¿Por qué no se callan, idio-

La luz se prendió de repente, dejando perplejo a Hijikata quien se encontraba delante de Kagura y Sougo. El Vice-Comandante miro la escena ruborizado. Kagura tomaba fuertemente el cuello de la camiseta de Sougo, dejando descubierta la piel de este. Kagura con la camisa de Sougo entreabierta. Sus caras muy cerca. Sougo encima de Kagura, abriendo la camisa de ella más al jalarla. Eso era mucho para pensar.

-L-Lo siento, no sabía… yo…

Hijikata pestañeo dos veces seguidas, apago la luz, dio media vuelta y se fue. Kagura y Sougo se miraron y luego se soltaron, alejándose mientras se acomodaban.

-¿Dónde está la mayonesa? –pregunto Sougo.

-Debajo del refrigerador.

-Recógela y vámonos, tengo sueño.

Kagura negó.

-Tú no me mandas, sádico.

-Mira, tengo sueño. Y no tengo ganas de darte una paliza.

-Esto fue tu culpa, tú me has empujado. Además, ¿Tu tocarme a mí? ¡Ha! Primero yo te doy una paliza.

-Oi, china…

Kagura miro a Sougo, quien tenía una mirada de querer degollar a alguien. Se agacho para poder ver bien que había debajo.

-Pero… ¿Si hay arañas?

-No me importa.

Kagura metió su mano y tanteo por minutos, pero no conseguía alcanzarla.

-No la… encuentro.

-Idiota, déjame a mí.

Sougo se agacho a la altura de Kagura y metió su mano debajo del refrigerador, quedando muy cerca de la cara de Kagura.

-¡C-Claro que no! Yo puedo, déjame y saca tu sucia mano.

-Nunca lo conseguirás, idiota.

Sougo ignoraba completamente el estado nervioso de Kagura por la cercanía de la cara de Sougo.

-Bastardo. Saca tu mano.

-Fenómeno, no me molestes.

-Niña.

-Marimacha.

-Sádico.

-China.

-Estúpido.

-¡Bien, sacare mi mano! ¡Idiota!

Sougo intento sacar su mano, y luego de varios intentos sus ojos se oscurecieron. Kagura lo miro con una sonrisa burlona postrada en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tan retrasado que no sabes cómo sacar tu mano?

Kagura comenzó a reírse, señalándolo, hasta que de milagro alcanzo el pote.

-¡Lo tengo!

Intento sacar su mano, pero luego de varios intentos, comprendió que su mano también se había quedado atascada.

-¿Are? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo sacar mi mano?

Sougo cerró los ojos, ignorando las preguntas de Kagura.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Virgen con cara de niña!

-¡Cállate, china plana!

Kagura lo pateo en la barriga y él se la devolvió. La pelea se llenó de insultos y golpes hasta que escucharon los pasos de alguien. Yamazaki entro a la cocina y prendió la luz.

-Y-Yo no vi nada, descansen.

Yamazaki se acercó al refrigerador y saco un poco de hielo para su ojo, luego apago la luz ante las atentas miradas de Kagura y su Capitán, y se fue. Kagura empujo a Sougo lejos de ella, y uno se alejó del cuerpo del otro tanto como era posible.

Luego de unos minutos, Sougo estaba dormido. Le había dado la espalda a Kagura, quien se acurrucaba tratando de calmar el frio que emanaba el refrigerador. Kagura miro la espalda de Sougo y se abrazó a sí misma, miro a todos lados como si hubiese un agente secreto mirándola en este mismo momento y se acercó lentamente a Sougo tratando de no despertarlo.

Suspiro y apoyo su mejilla en la espalda del Rey de los Sádicos. Sonrio al sentir el calor en su mejilla y suspiro satisfecha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kagura se hizo rápidamente la dormida al ver como Sougo se volteaba, era un hecho que no estaba dormido.

-Oi, china. Sé que no estas dormida, así que es estúpido lo que estás haciendo.

-Cállate, bastardo. Estoy tratando de dormir.

-¿Y porque tan cerca mío?

Kagura se ruborizo y agradeció a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-Tengo frio, sádico.

Se oyó como Sougo se arrastró más hacia ella, y con su mano libre la acerco a él. La cabeza de Kagura quedo escondida en el cuello de Sougo. El lugar donde se encontraba la mano de Sougo poco a poco comenzaba a calentarse.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

-Yo también tengo frio.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Abrázame si no moriré de hipotermia.

-Idiota.

La Yato alzo el brazo tembloroso.

-¿Qué pasa? No muerdo.

-Cállate, perro.

Sougo se rio y ella oyó claramente la risa, y sintió su pecho moverse al compás. Se ruborizo más y abrazo a Sougo apretándolo más de lo normal, pero a Sougo parecía no importarle el hecho de ser estrangulado por la china.

Porque aunque Kagura no lo viera él estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias, china.

El susurro de Sougo le causo una corriente eléctrica a Kagura por su espina dorsal y sonrio.

-De nada, sádico.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el Comandante del Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao estaba ingresando a la cocina. Detrás de él se encontraba el Vice-Comandante, Toushirou Hijikata, quien ya se encontraba fumando.<p>

-Oi, Toushi, ve a despertar a Kagura-chan y a Sou-

Kondou se quedó petrificado en su lugar, haciendo que Hijikata se chocara contra él.

-¿Kondo-san? ¿Qué pa-

El Vice-Comandante miro como Kagura y Sougo dormían abrazados y muy cerca, por cierto. El Gorila se arrodillo tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos, mientras lloraba.

-¡Gin-chan me matara! ¡Su pequeña ha perdido lo más preciado en el mundo!

-¿Qué pasa, gorila?

Kagura abrió poco a poco los ojos viendo un rostro familiar muy cerca de su cara. Pestañeo dos veces antes de darse cuenta que era la cara del sádico.

-¡Estas muy cerca!

Kagura recordó lo que le dijo su Jefa: "Si un hombre se te acerca mucho, mátalo". La Yato enfureció y saco la mano atascada, plantando su puño en la cara del Capitán del Sinsengumi. Luego de mandarlo lejos de ella, logrando que ambos sacaran sus manos atascadas. Salto sobre él, pateándole sus partes doradas. Sougo se levantó gritando, se tocó sus partes, ahora sensibles, con lágrimas en los ojos. Miro a Kagura, retorciéndose en el piso y se paró con dificultad.

-Juro que me las pagaras, china.

Se sostuvo de una pared y miro a Kagura enojado.

-No te tengo miedo, perro.

-Esta vez no tendré piedad.

-¿Crees que necesito tu piedad?

-Ayer necesitabas mi calor.

-Y tú el mío.

-Eso nunca se va a volver a repetir.

-Concuerdo con eso.

-Y pensar que abrace a una marimacha.

Golpe bajo para Kagura, quien miro a otro lado.

-Y pensar que abrace a un chico con cara de niña.

-Te recuerdo que casi me besas.

-Y tú no te moviste.

-Tranquila idiota, no se va a volver a repetir.

-Ya quisieras, bastardo.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y dejas de estorbar?

-Lo hare, estúpido perro.

* * *

><p>Kagura se fue a la habitación de Sougo enojada, mientras que Sougo miro a Hijikata y a Kondou, y luego se fue a quien sabe dónde.<p>

-¿Esa fue una pelea de pareja?-pregunto el Vice-Comandante.

-Creo que Sougo se está enamorando de Kagura-chan.


	4. El fumar te hace mal

Holiwis-wis, hoy vine con un nuevo capitulo (elcualesperoquelesguste) Y que tiene algo de GinKagu *o* Babeo por esa pareja, no se :/ Aca pasaran coshitas, no no de esas malpensadas, coshitas de amor 3 Ah, y agradezco con todito mi corazón hemosho a emelyrql15 la cual siempre me apoya y me acosa xD Okno, Sa-chan namber tu xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: El fumar te hace mal.<p>

-¡Suéltame!

-Lo siento si Kagura-chan te causo problemas, Gorila.

Sakata Gintoki tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la niña Yato, mirando como esta se retorcía queriendo librarse del agarre de él. El Comandante del Shinsengumi asintio a pesar del apodo, o ajeno a como lo llamaban.

-Pues si ha causado problemas-dijo Sougo.

Kagura lo miro con recelo.

-Tranquilo, te dejare con tus amigos imaginarios, bastardo.

Sougo quiso desenvainar su katana, pero Kondou lo detuvo.

-Ya basta, Sougo.

Sougo chasqueo la lengua y se fue ante la mirada de la china, quien se soltó del brazo del peli plateado y se cruzó de brazos. La niña salió al patio y se hecho en el pasto, mirando al cielo.

"_Y pensar que abrace a una marimacha"_

_¿Por qué me duele tanto? Me lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero ahora me duele. Cuando antes me llegaba al cuerno lo que dijera ese estúpido sádico. ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo por una persona? No. ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo por lo que me dijo esa persona?_

-Kagura-chan, ya nos vamos-dijo Shinpachi.

Kagura se levantó y los miro, tratando de borrar su tristeza.

-Oi, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te vinieron tus días?-dijo Gintoki.

-¡Gin-chan! La Jefa me ha dicho que los hombres que fuman ven cosas raras.

-…

Al peli plateado no le pareció gracioso, ya que se le marco una venita en la frente, y le tiro un zape a su "pequeña" o eso creyó. Kagura lo esquivo y le cayó a Shinpachi, quien se sobo la cabeza.

-¡Itte! ¡Gin-san, eso dolió!

-Kagura-chan, vámonos.

-¿¡Me estas escuchando!?

-Gin-chan, ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

-¡Oi, ¿Me están escuchando?!

-Mhm, no lo sé. ¿Has visto a Patsuan?

-¡OIII! ¡Estoy aquí!

-No he visto a Pachi, mejor vámonos.

-Tienes razón. Vámonos.

-¡Kagura-chan, Gin-chan! ¡No es gracioso!

-Creo que estoy escuchando la voz de Patsuan.

-Fumar te hace mal, Gin-chan. Pachi no existe.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡OIIIIIIIII!

-Busquemos otros anteojos y listo.

-Pero esta vez, que los anteojos sean Cool.

-Mhm, ¿Cómo… de playa?

-Tal vez.

Gintoki y Kagura comenzaron a caminar ignorando a Shinpachi, quien se movía de un lugar a otro tratando de que lo escuchen o vean. Luego de unos minutos, la pequeña Yato miro al peli plateado.

-Gin-chan…

-¿Mhm?

-¿Es posible que te duela lo que te diga una persona?

Gintoki la miro y suspiro.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Estás en tus días?-dijo Gintoki desinteresado.

-¡¿Por qué sigues con esa pregunta?!-grito Shinpachi-Claro que si, Kagura-chan. Eso significa que quieres a esa persona.

-Es que, ya sabes Patsuan. Las mujeres se ponen asi cuando llega ese día.

Kagura paro de caminar y comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Kagura-chan, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Estas en tus días?

-¡¿Por qué sigues con eso?!

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Tú también fumas? A la Jefa no le gustara…

-¡No!

-Que mal, Pachi, que mal. Bueno, yo… Iré a dar una vuelta.

Kagura dio media vuelta y Shinpachi miro confundido a Kagura, al igual que Gintoki. Shinpachi observo como Kagura apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y quien se cruzaba en su camino, lo empujaba o sacaba volando.

-¡Oi, Kagura-chan! ¡Kagu-

-Déjala, Patsuan.

-Per-… ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?

-Necesita pensar, ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Mi pequeña Kagura-chan quiere a Souchiro-kun.

-¿¡Que!?

Kagura entro a la casa de los Yorozuya, sin prestar atención a nadie y se adentró a su armario. Se tapó, dejando derramar algunas lágrimas.

_¿Esto… Esto es lo que sentía Gin-chan? ¿Por qué siento como si me faltara algo? Yo…_

-¡Kagura-chan! ¡Ya me voy! ¿Quieres comer?-grito Shinpachi.

-No, Pachi.

-Kagura, ¿Estas lloran- ¿Tú también me llamas así?

-¡No estoy llorando, Pachi! ¡Gin-chan, Pachi esta drogado!

Shinpachi suspiro, y se despidió de Gintoki y de Kagura, diciendo que había comida en el refrigerador. Gintoki al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba miro con tristeza el armario escuchando los para nada femeninos sollozos de su "pequeña" niña y se acercó.

-¡Kagura-chan! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Apaga todas las luces.

Gintoki le hizo caso y cuando estaba todo en completa oscuridad, se escuchó como Kagura abría la pequeña puerta de su armario-cuarto, y Gintoki entro. Gintoki trataba de mirar a Kagura al igual que ella a él en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

Gintoki estaba sentado, abrazando sus piernas. Mientras que Kagura, estaba en una pose de indio tratando de secar sus ojos. Gintoki separo sus piernas y extendió los brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gintoki resoplo, tomo el brazo de Kagura y la coloco entre sus piernas, paso un brazo por su cuello y el otro por su barriga. Kagura estaba en completo shock, nunca se habían abrazado. Solo se demostraban el cariño que se tenían en sus acciones indiferentes o indirectas.

Sin acciones que muestren lo mucho que se quieren.

Kagura apretó el brazo de Gintoki y comenzó a llorar, poco a poco se volteo, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su Gin-chan. Gintoki la abrazo más fuerte y trato de no llorar al compás de ella, escondiendo las pequeñas lagrimas que iban a salir.

El apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y derramo lágrimas. Kagura sintió como Gintoki absorbía los mocos y su respiración era entrecortada, y más profunda.

-¿Gi-n…c-han?-dijo Kagura entrecortadamente.

-¿Mhm?

-¿Esta-s llo-ran-do?

-Ka-g-ura…c-han, t-e ha-ce m-mal f-fum-ar.

-S-sí.

Silencio.

-¿G-Gin-c-han?

-¿Q-Que?

-T-Te q-qui-ero.

-Y-Yo t-ambien, Kagura.

La apretó más, calmándose a sí mismo. Y tratando de no pensar en las mil maneras de castigar a Sougo, el rival de Kagura. Por un momento, sintió los labios de Kagura en su cuello, y trato de no pensar mal.

-K-Kagura-chan, oi.

Al no responder la pequeña Yato, Gintoki supo que se había quedado dormida. Y la tapo, luego se bajó del armario y vio su cara. Bajo un poco más mirando sus labios y luego sacudió la cabeza. Cerró la pequeña puertita del armario.

-Kagura-chan tenía razón. Me hace mal fumar.

Gintoki hurgo su nariz, y luego se rasco la cabeza. Tratando de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de los malos pensamientos que tenía con Kagura. Era su pequeña y no femenina "hija".

-Nunca más tomare. Ni por Ketsuno Ana.


	5. Los vampiros sirven de excusa I

Holiwis-wis, en realidad en el anterior capitulo me equivoque de el nombre en si del capitulo (Sub: Wow que vuelta te haz dado para explicar) Sh sh, soy así xD Bueno la cosa es que lo cambiare, este capitulo se dividirá en 2, el primero sera desde el punto de vista de mi amada Kagura-chan (No se equivoquen no soy lesbiana, si insultar a las que son. Siempre digo que la gente es como es, no hay que criticar) A lo que iba, y el próximo capi sera desde el punto de vista de Sougi-kun 3 ¿Les digo un secretito? Lo quiero violar, lo amo okno. Valeria la acosadora. Agradezco a Emely y me encanta que comente, es como una amiga ciber xD Gracias por apoyarme uWu Las quiero 3 BYE! PD: Sougi-kun el próximo y este cap va a estar medio ardiente, MIAU(? Bueh, mucho comentario, ¡Empezamos!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Los vampiros sirven de excusa I<p>

**POV KAGURA o3o**

_**Alcance a ver una luz realmente fuerte, instantáneamente me cubrí los ojos, alzando los brazos. Poco a poco me destape y vi a una persona a lo lejos. Achine mis ojos para notar quien era. La persona poco a poco se fue girando y perdí el aire. Esa trenza…**_

_**-¿Ka…mui? ¡Kamui, bastardo!**_

_**-Oh, Hermanita.**_

_**Comencé a caminar rápido y sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo, Kamui sostenía su paraguas y su sonrisa era más grande. Sus manos, manchadas de sangre me saludaron y sus ojos se abrieron. Su sonrisa ya no era cariñosa, era terrorífica.**_

_**A un centímetro de alcanzarlo, el estiro su mano, y alguien me empujo contra un árbol que no estaba allí un segundo antes. Voltee y vi esa estúpida cabellera marrón. Desde el piso observe como el sádico le gritaba a Kamui, aunque yo no escuchaba. Kamui le respondió algo sonriendo, y luego ensancho su sonrisa cuando el sádico le respondió.**_

_**-¿¡Kamui!? ¡Kamui!-grite.**_

_**A mí alrededor vi a decenas de personas peleando, y algunas ya muertas. Sentí algo debajo de mí y cuando mire, instantáneamente me pare horrorizada. **_

_**¿Soy yo? ¿Estoy muerta?**_

_**Toque mi cara y cuando mire al costado, Gin-chan y Shinpachi me movían, con lágrimas en los ojos. Trate de tocarlos, pero mi brazo traspaso su cuerpo. Cuando volví la vista hacia el sádico, él se encontraba peleando con Kamui.**_

_**Kamui sonrió y cuando el sádico se acercó corriendo a él, mi hermano mayor le había traspasado el pecho con su paraguas. Sentí mis ojos calientes y grite, me acerque a su cuerpo yacido en el piso y grite. Aunque gritaba mi voz ya no se escuchaba, Kamui se acercó al cuerpo y con su mano agrando el lugar, trate de empujarlo pero no pude, caía inútilmente.**_

_**Sougo comenzó a gritar por el dolor, y yo escuche de cerca sus alaridos. Ya no más, quería que se detenga. Basta, ya no más…**_

_**-¡Basta! ¡Detente, Kamui! ¡Detente!**_

_**El lugar comenzó a desvanecerse y yo seguía llorando, sentí una mano en mi mejilla y alce la cara, comencé a llorar. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?**_

_**-¿Sougo?**_

_**El sádico sonrió al igual que Kamui.**_

_**-Siempre estaré a tu lado, china.**_

_**Se empezó a acercar y quería detenerlo, trate de empujarlo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba o se movía. Trate de hablar y no pude. Se acercó más de lo debido y…**_

-¡Estas muy cer- ¡Itte!

Sobe mi cabeza, y toque mis ojos, _¿Estoy llorando? _Sacudí la cabeza y luego seque mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Ha sido solo una pesadilla. Abrí la puertecilla del armario, y tantee el piso, aunque de todas maneras caí. Mi idea era ir al cuarto de Gin-chan, pero me detuve al escuchar pasos en la Yorozuya.

¿Shinpachi? No, el no viene a estas horas. ¿Gin-chan? No él no se levanta a esta hora, a menos que quiera ir al baño, y le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y la luz del baño no está prendida. ¿Un ladrón? Me escabullí detrás de un sillón, preparada para el siguiente paso.

El siguiente paso vino, me prepare para saltar y salte. Tomando a aquella persona y tirándola al piso, me posicione sobre ella, aplastándola. Mis manos fueron a su cuello y lo apreté.

-¡Te tengo, bastardo! ¿Quién eres-aru? Dilo o llamo a Sadaharu para que te coma.

-Es-tas go-r-da.

Abrí los ojos al reconocer esa voz, puto sádico. Me pare enseguida alejándome de él y tropezando con el mueble. Grite y antes de caer el me sostuvo. No quería que me toque. Primero se enoja y ahora se hace el héroe. Lo empuje sin darme cuenta que si el me soltaba, yo caía. Lo mire desde el piso inflando las mejillas mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

El sonrió ante mi actitud, y eso me molesto más.

-Vete, o llamo a Gin-chan.

-Déjame probar algo.

Me pare y lo observe, achinando los ojos. Aunque, quería irme a dormir, así que, que haga lo que quiera y se largue.

-¿Lo pruebas y te vas?

-Sí, dame unos minutos, china.

-Apúrate, estúpido perro bastardo.

Por la oscuridad no veía nada, y sentía que él no se movía, iba a preguntarle si se apuraba o es que quería mear que no se podía mover. Comprendía esa situación de no poder moverse por que se sueltan algunas gotitas.

-Oi, si quieres ir a-

Sentí unos dedos en mi cara y aparte la mano rápidamente.

-¿Q-Que haces?

-Probando.

Me maldije a mí misma cuando sus dedos tocaron mis pestañas, seco el contorno de mis ojos.

_¿Cómo es que mi rival se tiene que enterar de que enterar de que estuve llorando? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Oh, ya se! Soñé que el bastardo de mi hermano mayor, atravesó tu estúpido cuerpo con un puto paraguas y comencé a llorar, si, por un sádico como tú. Idiota. ¿Por que sonríes? Arrogante._

_-_¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? Tu voz de rata no me deja escucharte.

-Idiota y encima sorda. ¿Por qué has estado llorando como Magdalena? ¿Por mí?

-Ya quisieras. Egocéntrico y encima drogadicto, yo no he llorado.

Su risa grave se escuchó y tanteo más abajo. Toco mis labios y trate de mirarlo a los ojos, como si así pudiera averiguar lo que tramaba. Con su otra mano libre me atrajo hacia él y trate de empujarlo, pero agarro mis dos manos con su mano libre. Fruncí el ceño y el chasqueo la lengua orgulloso.

-Perro estúpido, ¿Qué haces?

-Quédate quieta, Kagura.

Me paralice al escuchar mi nombre salir de él y deje de forcejear. Se acercó más de lo debido y empecé a sudar frió. El lugar de sus manos se calentaban rápidamente y mi respiración se hizo más fuerte, como si algo me impidiera respirar. Mal, muy mal, esto estaba mal.

_¿Por que me estoy sonrojando? Lo pateare, lo pateare si me llega a tocar..._

-Oi, espera, espera. Gritare y Gin-chan saldrá y te cortara tu…

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu banana.

-Entonces grita.

Le mordí el dedo y el dio un pequeño grito, reí y se acercó aún más. Su respiración llego a mi cara y voltee la cara asqueada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya que me obligo voltear la cara, un poco más y me besa.

_Maldita sea._

Cuando pensé que me iba a besar bajo su mano a mi cuello, empujándome contra la pared. Trate de zafarme presionando su mano, y el apretó más mi cuello. Se lamió los labios antes de proseguir. Trate de gritar pero alzo su dedo y señalo la puerta del cuarto de Gin-chan. En una seña de que si gritaba Gin-chan se levantaría, que es lo que yo quería. Lo mire y observe el labio que se estaba mordiendo al mirarme, bueno... escanearme con su estúpida mirada era lo que estaba haciendo. Eso era asqueroso, ¿Que clase de humano ve a una persona así? ¿Eh?

-¿Quieres que te de aire?

-N-o, suél-tame.

-Pero, entonces, te ahogaras.

Puso una cara de angelito e inclino su cara a un costado, haciendo puchero. ¿El sádico idiota había tomado? Si, de seguro había tomado, se esta acercando demasiado. Borracho, era un maldito borracho.

-Maldi-

Tome el cuello de su camisa, intentando apartarlo de mí. Sus labios se presionaban fuertemente contra los míos y los mordía sin piedad alguna. _¿Qué mierda le pasa?_ Gemí al sentir sangre derramándose por mi labio, el sádico lamió la sangre y sonrió, y apretó más mi cuello. Hasta entonces me había dado cuenta que me estaba besando… Y yo no le había respondido el beso.

No es que me guste como besa, no.

Presione mis labios, respondiéndole el beso, y además los mordía para vengarme, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Alce mis manos temblorosas para poder tocar su pelo, si pelo, porque es un animal. Es mi perro. El me permitió tocarlo, y lo alborote tanto como pude y sonreí. Venganza.

Paramos pocas veces para poder respirar. Me moví porque me sentía incomoda y el sádico respiro profundamente, abrí los ojos confundida. _¿Acaba de gemir? ¿Cierto? Oi, estoy sintiendo algo. N-NO, ALÉJATE IDIOTA PERVERTIDO. ¡SOY UNA MENOR DE EDAD! FUERA, FUERA. _El metió su mano lentamente debajo de mi blusa y allí es cuando pare.

_¿¡QUE DIABLOS!? ¿¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO!?_

-N-No, S-Sougo, ¡S-Sádico idiota!

Lo aparte con toda la fuerza que tenía y caímos los dos al piso. El cayó porque lo empuje y yo porque ya no tenía a alguien que me sostuviera. La luz de la luna que se infiltraba alumbro su rostro, sonreí al ver lo desordenado que tenía su pelo y cuando subí la mirada, me encontré con dos ojos rojos vivos y lujuriosos. Aunque, aun así seguía en shock.

_¿Que acaba de suceder? Somos rivales, ¿Cierto? No pasara nada de aquí a adelante, ¿Cierto? Lo puedo matar y hacer que no tenga hijos, ¿Cierto? Aunque, ¿Me gusto? No, no puede ser._

-China…

-¿Qué quieres sádico?

-Te veo mañana, china.

-¿Are?

Se acercó rápidamente y planto sus labios contra los míos. _Pero, yo no quiero que se vaya ahora. _Sujete el cuello de su camisa y lo mantuve allí un rato. Hasta que escuche que trato de articular un: Me tengo que ir. Y lo solté, no mire como se iba o si el me miraba también a mi antes de irse.

Lo único que hice fue tocarme la frente, la cual se encontraba caliente y luego mis labios. El labio inferior aun derramaba sangre. Escuche un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Gin-chan y vi como salió, aun con baba en la boca y su katana en una mano.

-¿¡Kagura-chan!?

-Estoy bien.

Gin-chan prendió la luz, porque le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Y luego me miro confundido, bajando la vista a mis labios. Succione mi labio inferior e hice una mueca al darme cuenta de que aun dolía.

-¿Por qué estas roja? ¿Y porque tu labio estaba sangrando?

-Ha sido un vampiro.

Me pare y fui a mi habitación-armario.

-Me voy a dormir, cuidado con los fantasmas.

-Ah, b-bueno. Descan- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Kagura-chan, los vampiros no muerden labios!

Para cuando Gin-san grito eso, ya me había metido en mi armario y estaba bailando. Por lo que procure asegurar la puerta a menos que quisiera que alguien me vea bailando de la emoción.

_¿Yo quiero a Sougo? No, yo no lo quiero. Solo me he emocionado, solo eso._

Aun asi seguía tocándome los labios y sonriendo.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, dímelo tú.


	6. Los vampiros sirven de excusa II

Holiwis-wis, se que me he demorado en subir capitulo. Y lo siento mucho (Gomenasai : 3) Pero ahora vengo con este capitulo, el cual siento que no ha salido bien (No quiero que sientan pena y me digan: ¡Ay pero te ha salido hermosisimo! A quien engaño me gusta que me digan eso, pero no por pena, si no por que de verdad lo sienten) Y pos nada espero que les guste. Es que he estado con examenes (Puto Tercer Bimestre) Y Matematica, ¿Alguien que quiera irse conmigo al pais de los Pandicornios donde exista Vocaloid y personajes de tooodos los Animes, y que no muera Mitsuba? Alcen la manita (o.o)/ Por cierto, para los/las que no saben, tengo 13 añitos y soy una beibi xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Los Vampiros sirven de excusa II.<p>

Pov Sougo *o*

_Una cabeza de Hijikata-san, dos cabezas de Hijikata-san, tres cabezas de Hijikata-san, cuatro cabezas de Hijikata-san…_

Me encontraba echado en el pasto, el cual se encontraba húmedo. Aun así, se sentía bien, se sentía bien respirar un aire puro y estar solo, de vez en cuando. Estaba contando las estrellas, y aunque era de noche seguía recordando su pálida cara. "Marimacha" Esta no ha sido la primero vez que se lo digo.

Pero, pude ver ese gesto, ese gesto que no me gusta recordar. El cual se repite lentamente en mi mente. Y el cual la China nunca lo ha dejado mostrar ante mí. Y no se porque tengo ganas de ir y pedirle perdón. Lo cual me molesta más.

Le dolió.

Lo note por la forma en la cual me evadió y no me contesto con la forma habitual, la forma habitual con la que ella contesta. Yo estaba esperando un: "Cállate, sádico estúpido" Pero me respondió con una forma… No se cómo explicarlo, solo que no era normal en ella.

Otra cosa, la cual no quería ver. Eran las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos, y su gesto triste al nombrar ese apodo. Era simplemente algo que no quería ver. En este momento, hubiera deseado secar sus lágrimas, y no necesariamente con los dedos.

Y es otra cosa que me molesta.

-¡Maldita China!

-¿Sougo?

Solté el árbol, con el cual inconscientemente me golpeaba la cabeza y limpie sangre que corría desde mi frente hasta mi boca. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento, pero, era Kondo-san.

-Oh, Kondo-san. ¿Qué pasa?

-Aún es temprano, ¿Por qué no vas?

Lo mire realmente confundido, dispuesto a entrar y buscar al idiota de Hijikata-san.

-¿Qué te ha dado Hijikata-san?

-Sougo, aún es temprano. Ve a buscar a Kagu-

-No me gustan las planas.

-Yo no he dicho que te gusta.

Rechine los dientes, molesto y mire al cielo.

_Se que de vez en cuando necesito consejos, ¿Pero tenia que ser ESTE consejo? ¿Enserio? ¿Ir a verla? ¿Y que le voy a decir, hermana? Oh, china idiota. Perdona por haberte dicho Marimacha aun cuando lo pareces. No, no iré._

-Mitsuba querría que lo hicieras.

-No metas a mi hermana en este estúpido asunto.

Él se acercó y de improvisto me tiro un puñetazo, el cual no pude evitar. Caí al piso y lo mire sobándome aquel lado.

-¿Mi hermana también querría esto?

-No, pero es divertido. Además, tú mismo sabes que la quieres, Sougo.

-Yo no la quiero.

-Un consejo, a las chicas le gustan los chicos perfumados.

Lo mire irse y me mordí el labio. ¿Valdría la pena comprobar si ella me atrae? Además, con la China nunca se saben qué cosas puedan pasar. Me pare rápidamente, causando un mareo leve y escuche risas. Voltee enojado y sentí algo en mis mejillas.

-¿Pero qué mier-

Toque mis mejillas y estaban tan calientes que parecería que en cualquier momento iban a explotar, cubriendo todo de sangre, bueno, no de sangre. Estaba ruborizado, yo. Sougo, el Capitán del Shinsengumi, al cual todos tienen y deberían tener miedo. Ruborizado.

Agradecí a la noche y entre las sombras pude ver a Hijikata-san y a Kondo-san escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, entre al Shinsengumi sabiendo que ellos me verían y salí nuevamente con una bazooka.

Ellos me miraron asustados y sonreí, ocultando aquella horrible cosa que se encontraba postrada en mi cara.

-S-Sougo, cuidado con lo que haces.

-Hijikata-san…

-¿Q-Que?

-Muere y desaparece de una vez.

-¿Are? ¡Yo también estoy aquí, Sougo!

Dispare ante las miradas asustadas de esos dos, y corrí justo cuando escuche una explosión detrás mío. Deje la bazooka tirada por ahí y sonreí maliciosamente.

Para cuando llegue las luces de aquella casa, si se le puede llamar así, estaban apagadas. Maldecía en mi interior y me mordí el dedo pensando si entrar estaría bien. En mi cabeza había un debate intenso, no sabia si estaría bien entrar.

_De seguro está dormida mejor no, aunque, tal vez este despierta…_

-Te odio, china-murmure.

Subí las escaleras y sin algún permiso entre, todo está completamente oscuro y en silencio. Camine tratando de observar en la oscuridad, aunque había reflejos de la luna que me ayudaban. Trate de identificar donde dormía.

-¡Te tengo, bastardo! ¿Quién eres-aru? Dilo o llamo a Sadaharu para que te coma.

Alguien me tiro al piso con una increíble fuerza, con la cual caracterice que era la China. Se posiciono sobre algo donde no debía posicionarse y dolía. No le iba a decir: "Oye si te salieras de mi amigo estaría feliz" Claramente me sacaría de una sola patada de la Yorozuya, así que…

-Es-tas go-r-da.

Rápidamente deje de sentir su peso sobre aquella cosa sagrada y tome una bocanada de aire. Preparándome para lo que iba a venir, tal vez reaccionaba bien, tal vez no. Quien sabe, tal vez me castraba.

Me pare rápidamente tratando de calmarla. Pero era muy tarde, la muy idiota grito y se tropezó con el mueble. Resople y la sostuve antes de que cayera. Me empujo, y por su increíbles torpeza cayo de trasero/culo al piso. La mire, inflo sus mejilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Y aunque, no quisiera admitirlo, se veía tierna. Si no fuera por el hecho de que su cabello era un asco en estos momentos.

Sonreí ante su actitud y ella frunció más el ceño.

-Vete, o llamo a Gin-chan.

-Déjame probar algo.

Se paró, observándome detenidamente y no me ponía nervioso. Ya que su altura no era intimidante. Achino sus ojos más de lo que estaban, debatiéndose si dejaba que me quedara o no. En mi mente rogaba por que me dejara quedar, pero un lado de mi mente decía que si Danna me descubriera me mataría.

-¿Lo pruebas y te vas?

-Sí, dame unos minutos, china.

-Apúrate, estúpido perro bastardo.

Sonreí ante el "lindo" apodo que me había puesto. Y la mire unos minutos, me encontraba nervioso ante como iba a responder ella si la llegaba a besar. Me decidí por ir lento, no quería que se asustara y llamara a Danna.

-Oi, si quieres ir a-

Toque lentamente su mejilla y ella aparto mi mano rápidamente.

-¿Q-Que haces?

-Probando.

Toque sus pestañas, y luego el contorno. Maldición, ha estado llorando. Y eso me hacía sentir más culpable. A menos que se haya lavado la cara y se olvidó secar el contorno de sus ojos. A quien engaño, obviamente ha estado llorando la muy idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? Tu voz de rata no me deja escucharte.

-Idiota y encima sorda. ¿Por qué has estado llorando como Magdalena? ¿Por mí?

-Ya quisieras. Egocéntrico y encima drogadicto, yo no he llorado.

Reí y toque un poco más abajo. Toque sus labios sin prestar atención a aquellos dos ojos azules que me miraban. Con mi mano libre la atraje hacia mí y ella trato de empujarme, pero, con más rapidez tome sus dos manos, apresándola. Chasquee la lengua orgulloso y luego sonreí. Siempre quise estar en esta posición con ella.

-Perro estúpido, ¿Qué haces?

-Quédate quieta, Kagura.

Su nombre salió de mi boca sin que yo quisiera. Y trate de ignorar que la china tenía un nombre lindo, me acerque más. Apretándola contra mí y sonreí más.

-Oi, espera, espera. Gritare y Gin-chan saldrá y te cortara tu…

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu banana.

-Entonces grita.

Me mordió el dedo, y juro que ese acto fue muy… excitante. Di un pequeño grito ya que me había sacado sangre y ella rió. Como venganza me acerque un poco más a su cara. Ella volteo su cara y ese acto me fastidio un poco, solté su cintura y tome su mentón obligándola a voltear.

Baje mi mano a su cuello y la aprisione contra la pared, ella rasguño mi mano intentando zafarse y trate de no reír. Sus piernas las tome con una de mis manos, tratando de que no me pateara. Me lamí los labios al verla tan indefensa.

-¿Quiere que te de aire?

-N-o, suél-tame.

-Pero entonces, te ahogaras.

-Maldi-

No la deje hablar más, era hora de entrar en acción. Me acerque rápidamente a su boca y me vi tan patético, _¿Durante cuánto tiempo he querido besarla? Que patético. _Mordí sus labios bruscamente y ella gimió, sentí su sangre derramarse y sonreí internamente. Unos segundos después presione su cuello intentando que me responda el beso.

Presiono sus ansiados labios contra los míos y solté su cuello sonriendo ante la intensidad de su beso. Ella también mordió mis labios y realmente me gustaba. Alzo sus manos, y sabía que quería, tocar mi cabello. Generalmente no me gusta que me toquen. Pero si no la dejo, ella terminara el beso y yo no quiero eso. Alboroto mi cabello al instante y sonrió.

Paramos pocas veces para poder respirar. La respiración se había olvidado, al igual que mi cordura. Si se seguía moviendo de esa forma, la iba a perder completamente. La china tomo mi cintura juntándose más con ella y se removió. Esa fue la última gota que colmó el gran vaso de mi cordura. Sentí calor en aquella zona y todo era culpa de ella. Metí mi mano debajo de su blusa, su piel estaba caliente y muy suave. Di un gemido entrecortado.

-N-No, S-Sougo, ¡S-Sádico idiota!

Me aparto con tal fuerza que los dos caímos al piso. Nos miramos largo rato y supe que si seguía aquí, no importa cómo. Haría cosas de las cuales luego me arrepentiría. Era hora de irse, mañana la volvería a ver.

-China…

-¿Qué quieres sádico?

-Te veo mañana, china.

-¿Are?

Me incline rápidamente contra ella, de seguro no se había dado cuenta. Pero Danna había preguntado si todo iba bien por allá. Tomo el cuello de mi camisa y lamió mi labio inferior, trague saliva. Diablos.

-M-e t-engo qu-e i-r.

Me soltó y me pare, voltee a mirarla y vi cómo se tocaba los labios. Los cuales ya estaban marcados y eran solamente míos, de mi propiedad. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me fui contento al Shinsengumi. Camine tranquilo, recordando todo y llegue. Todo estaba a oscuras.

-¿Cómo te fue?

La luz se encendió al entrar a mi habitación y me encontré a un Kondo-san feliz y un Hijikata-san amargado, no era nada fuera de lo habitual.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte indiferente.

-Kondo-san-dijo Hijikata-Déjalo ya, él no ha ido. Te lo dije.

-¿De qué hablas, Toushi? Lo vimos irse.

-De seguro fue a otro lado… A pesar de todo, no tiene el va-

A propósito saque una cadena y lo tire en frente de la cara de Hijibaka-san, quien se me quedo mirando como si fuese un bicho raro.

-¿Qué pasa, Hijikata-san? Solo he jugado un poco, ya sabes… Disciplinarla.

-¿Qué clase de juegos son esos?

-¿Quieres que te los enseñe?

-¿Qué le has hecho a la niña?

-Nada malo.

Kondo-san bostezo indiferente a la conversación que teníamos y se levanto. Tomo a un Hijikata horrorizado y sonrio.

-¡Bien! Me voy a dormir. Suerte con Kagura-chan, Sougo.

-Pobre niña.

Sonreí como agradecimiento y mire a Mayora. Tome la cadena pasándola delante de su cara, ambos salieron de mi habitación. Saque mi futon, me cambie y me acosté. Mis ojos ya pesaban, trate de recordarlo todo antes de dormir. Y con recordar su cara, me bastaba.

_Esa China, ahora es solo mía. Y mas vale que nadie la toque._

_A menos que quiera morir._


	7. No todo lo que ves es verdad ¿No, Pachi?

Holiwis-wis, OLA K ACE?! Si volví sho, la traicionera *TAN TAN TAAAN* Okeyno, l s he dejado tanto tiempo que... GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI, estuve talando mi cabeza pensando en que podía poner para el siguiente capitulo. Y es que aun no me gusta como quedo la ultima parte de Sougi-kun 3 MIO e.e Okeyno xD La cosa es que estoy en el cuarto bimestre -PUTOCUARTOBIMESTRE- Y necesito mi estúpido tiempo así que lo siento en serio. Les agradezco por aguantar mis estupideces y pos las quiero :'3 Gomenasai :'3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: No todo lo que ves es verdad. ¿No, Pachi?<p>

La niña pelirroja caminaba por las calles de Edo, con su fiel amigo al costado. Movía de un lado a otro su paraguas y se mordía la uña con nerviosismo. Tenía en cuenta que ella fue la que quiso ir a comprar –solo porque el samurái peli plateado le dejo comprar Sukonbu- pero, no pensó que se encontraría con el Capitán del Shinsengumi de espaldas frente a ella.

Trato de no mirar su pelo –sí, pelo- y recordar lo que había ocurrido ayer. Se sonrojo levemente al recordar todo, carraspeo con fuerza tratando de llamar su atención y que se quitara de en frente de la puerta de la tienda.

-Oi, puto sádico. Muévete, quiero entrar-aru.

Rápidamente se tapó la boca, no había medido sus palabras. Pero si siempre lo llamaba así, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora tenía un sentimiento que le impedía decirle así?

-Vaya, china. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagura miraba al idiota que tenía en frente con poca paciencia, una de las cosas que no entendía. ¿Cómo era que él le hacía perder la paciencia en tan poco tiempo? Sougo seguía sin darse vuelta, lo cual hizo después lentamente y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara al ver la mueca de enfado de la niña.

-Muévete, quiero pasar. Sadaharu tiene hambre-aru.

-¿Y eso me importa? En primer lugar, si dejaras de comer diez platos por día, dejarías de ser gorda y le podrías comprar comida a tu perro mutante.

-Urusai sádico, no quiero escuchar eso de un cara de niña que roba dinero-aru.

Kagura volteo la cara con una expresión de molestia.

-Oi, china. Te ha caído algo en el pelo, creo que es una araña.

-¿Qué? ¡Sácamelo!

El chico con mente de sádico comenzó a reír y Kagura paro de sacudirse. Se le marco una venita en la frente y levanto su mano sedienta de venganza. Su puño fue volando a la cara de Sougo, quien tomo su mano y la apretó. Kagura hizo una mueca y trato de empujar el puño.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los inexpresivos de Sougo, y allí fue cuando el Rey del Planeta de los Sádicos dejo de hacer fuerza, haciendo que la cara de Kagura se estrellara con fuerza en el pecho de este.

Okita libero la mano del puño de Kagura y la abrazo, mientras que con su otra mano libre levanto su mentón. Kagura tenía la cara roja, y no porque tenía vergüenza, era más la enorme ira que se encontraba contenida en este momento.

-Mira, perro. Como te acerques más, juro que arrancare tu cabeza y se la daré a Sada-

Sougo se acercó con una sonrisa a la cara de Kagura y se relamió los labios. Ella frunció el ceño, y esta vez sí que estaba ruborizada. Estaba esperando el acercamiento, quería que Sougo la besara. Y estaba dispuesta a contestar el beso.

-¡Oi, Souchiro-kun! ¿¡Que haces con mi Kagura-chan!?

A Sougo se le borro la sonrisa y miro como el Samurái bueno para nada lo miraba con enojo. Kagura miro a Gintoki completamente ruborizada por el acercamiento de Sougo y trago saliva, de seguro Gintoki la reprendería.

-Oh, Danna. Kagura tenía un bicho en la frente.

Kagura miro a Sougo confundida al igual que Gintoki. Fue luego de unos segundos que Sougo se había dado cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre de la chica a la cual se encontraba abrazando y hasta ahora no soltaba.

-¿Q-Que dijiste?

-Dije que Katzura tenía un bicho en la frente.

-¿Zura? ¿Dónde esta?

-No sé.

-…

-…

Kagura miro a Sougo con una mirada de: ¿Enserio? ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! Sougo la empujo levemente y carraspeo ruborizándose.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo? Oh, mierda. Danna me está mirando. Oh mierda, la china también. Están esperando una respuesta, estoy seguro que se burlaran de mí. Oh mierda, el perro ¡El estúpido perro mutante –que parece un gato- ha inclinado su puta cabeza! ¿ESE PERRO TAMBIÉN ESTA ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA? OH, MIERDA, MIERDA. MORIRE, ESTA VEZ SI MORI-…_

Sougo se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y comenzó a reír de forma extraña, se acercó a Danna, ante la mirada de Kagura. E hizo lo que toda persona haría en un momento como este.

-Si dices algo… Juro que quemare todos tus posters de Ketsuno Ana.

Ah, pero se olvidaban de que Sougo no era normal. Solo era el Rey Supremo de los Sádicos, Capitán del Shinsengumi –cabe decir que todos le tienen miedo-, y pre-enamorado de la fiera monstruosa de todo Edo, Kagura.

Gintoki miro a Kagura y alzo su mano, signo de que prometía no decir nada. El Samurái bueno para nada miro con miedo a Sougo –hasta se le salían pequeñas lagrimillas-, quien inclino la cabeza asintiendo, y además orgulloso de que haya cumplido lo que quería. Asustar alguna ves a Danna, se despidió de Kagura con la mano y se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras reía.

Kagura se acercó a la estatua –que en este momento era Gintoki- y lo miro preocupada. Toco a Gintoki, y este cayó al suelo mientras susurraba: Nunca, nunca diré nada. Nunca, nunca diré nada. Kagura pateo a Gintoki y le escupió en la cara.

-Hombres idiotas-aru.

La pelirroja entro en la tienda, dejando atrás al peli plateado. Sadaharu se acercó y lo olio, viendo lo lamentable –pero apetitoso- que era en este momento. Abrió su boca y mordió la cabeza de Gintoki. Cuando Kagura salió, miro al peli plateado un largo rato, se acercó y miro más abajo. Sougo, quien la miraba desde un árbol, noto que la mirada de la pelirroja bajaba.

_¿Qué diablos está mirando? Esa china idiota… ¿Está mirando "esa" parte, cierto? ¿Por qué diablos está sonriendo? O-Oi, esa niña idiota se está relamiendo sus labios, ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?_

Kagura acerco poco a poco su mano a cierta parte de Gintoki, quien seguía inconsciente en la boca de Sadaharu. Los pensamientos de Sougo y Kagura, eran diferentes. MUY DIFERENTES.

_Oh, ese idiota sigue ahí. Que tonto, cualquiera le podría robar… Jejeje, ahora, ¿Qué harás, Gin-chan? ¿Cuántos paquetes de Sukonbu podre comprarme con el dinero que llevas? ¿Dónde era que lo guardabas? Ah sí… ¡DIUGH! ¿Tendré que abrir sus pantalones? Ojala que nadie me vea, con solo pensarlo me da repugnancia. Pero bueno… ¡TODO SEA POR LA COMIDA!_

Cualquiera malinterpretaría aquella escena, tal cual lo hacia el Capitán del Shinsengumi al ver a "su" china idiota acercando su mano a "esa" parte del Samurái-bueno-para-nada. Kagura abrió lentamente el cierre de Gintoki y Sougo miro con sorpresa el labio de la china.

_¿Se está mordiendo el labio? No es cierto, no es cierto… Danna, muere, muere, muere, muere._

La niña miro a todos lados, sin darse cuenta o detectar la presencia de cierto individuo enfadado por el comportamiento de esta. Luego de observar con detenimiento que nadie la estaba viendo bajo por completo los pantalones de Gintoki, rogando porque tuviera calzoncillos o algo.

Para su suerte si los llevaba puestos, y lo que vio a continuación le causó cierta gracia, tanto a Kagura como a Sougo. La pelirroja se tapó la boca con sus dos manos, aguantando la risa para no despertar a él peli plateado –aunque todos dudamos que despierte por Sadaharu- Sougo sonrió y saco su celular para tomar una foto de la escena.

_¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Gin-chan usa calzoncitos de fresitas, ¡JAJAJA! Un momento, debo hacer esto rápido. Puede que despierte, es mejor que siga con mi misión. ¡SUKONBU, SUKONBU, SUKONBU!_

Sougo rio silenciosamente al mirar la foto y observar que la china también se reía. A continuación vio como Kagura sacaba dinero de algún lado del pantalón de Gintoki y reía maléficamente. La pelirroja se paró –dejando al Samurái en el piso, así sin más- Entro a la tienda y luego salió con diez cajitas de Sukonbu. Miro a Gintoki y volvió a entrar, para luego salir y dejar al costado de la cabeza de Gintoki –la cual no se encontraba en la boca de Sadaharu- una botellita de yogurt de fresa.

Sougo sonrió al ver la actitud buena de la china y se bajó del árbol causando cierta impresión a Kagura.

-¡S-Sádico idiota! ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Tranquila china, no le diré a nadie.

Kagura suspiro aliviada y se acercó a Sougo, se inclinó en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sougo se tocó la mejilla y la miro. Los ojos de Kagura brillaban y estaba levemente ruborizada, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Sougo sonrio maléficamente y se acercó a ella, haciéndola sonrojar más. Kagura saco un Sukonbu con nerviosismo y comenzó a lamerlo, miro a otro lado tratando de ignorar la mirada que Sougo le daba pero era imposible.

-¿Qué?

-Tramposa.

-¿E-eh? ¿Por qué?

Okita sonrio y mordió el Sukonbu –que se encontraba en la boca de Kagura- de la otra punta. La Yato se ruborizo y Sougo se fue acercando más, presiono sus labios contra los de Kagura y tomo sus mejillas para poder profundizar el beso. Cuando se separaron Kagura empujo a Sougo ruborizada y suspiro entrecortadamente.

-Y-Yo… eh… Me voy.

-¿Ya te vas?

-H-Hai, tengo que… comer algo.

-Oi, china.

Kagura paro a medio camino y miro como Sougo se acercaba a ella, le quito un cabello rebelde de su mejilla y musito algo que dejo a Kagura en shock. Kagura abrió los ojos y se le cayeron todas las cajitas de Sukonbu de los brazos, asintió dejando satisfecho a Sougo quien le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y se fue silbando como si nada pasara. Dejando a Kagura en un completo shock.

-¡Kaagura-chan! ¿Dónde está Gin-san? Se demoran mu- ¿Gin… san?

Shinpachi vino corriendo y se quedó mudo al ver al Samurái peli plateado, en el suelo, y con el pantalón abierto y Kagura con un estado de shock, dio media vuelta y a paso lento se fue.

-Hare como si esto no hubiese pasado.

Kagura seguía quieta en su lugar, hecha una estatua, miro sus Sukonbu y los recogió uno a uno, se dio media vuelta y se fue pensando.

_Yo también quisiera hacer como si nada hubiese pasado con ese idiota. Él me quiere, no lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? _

_**5 MINUTOS ANTES:**_

**-Oi, china…**

_Sougo se acercó y quito un cabello de su mejilla, acariciando esta mientras lo hacía. La miro con una expresión tan dulce, la cual nunca había visto en él._

**-Aunque no me lo creas, ya que eres muy idiota. Te quiero.**

_Me quede estática, ¿Él me quiere? ¿A mí? ¿Su eterna rival en peleas?_

_**-**_**Y déjame decirte que desde ayer… no he podido borrar tu estúpida cara de mi mente, china. Mañana, en la noche. ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?**

_Asentí, aun en shock y el sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro:_

**-Recuerda que tú eres solo MÍA.**


End file.
